


And Kitty Makes Four

by RedNightOwl (LightMySuhl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopt DONT Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, I love these three together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Pet Adoption, Pre-Poly, Self-Indulgent, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMySuhl/pseuds/RedNightOwl
Summary: “I want to have a baby”“Ok i'll bite. Why do you want to have a kid? Why now precisely? And why in gods name are you bringing this up while we’re at the park?”Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places.





	And Kitty Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Characters A & B want to take their relationship to the next level by adopting a pet. Character C works at the pet shelter. A & B walk out with an adorable pet and a flustered C's phone number
> 
> I’m not sure I did the prompt justice but I had fun so thank you wonderful prompter. I hope you like it.

“I want to have a baby” 

Johnny chokes on his americano. His boyfriends bold statement comes from nowhere. This isn't a subject they’ve discussed before. The park on a sunny Sunday afternoon doesn’t seem like the typical place to discuss the topic of children either. 

Doyoung is still leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder, eyes staring across the lush green grass paying no attention to Johnny's coughing and spluttering. The smile gracing his face is serene. Johnny hasn’t seen him this content in a while.

“Ok i'll bite. Why do you want to have a kid? Why now precisely? And why in gods name are you bringing this up while we’re at the park?” Johnny asks

Doyoung chuckles softly, swatting Johnny's leg. “Not a human baby silly, a fur baby.”

“A fur baby?” Johnny queries

“Yeah you know, a dog or a cat or a bunny. Preferably a dog though. I want that,” Johnny follows his boyfriends outstretched arm and finds a couple playing with their dog on the other side of the grassed area. They're throwing a ball for a beautiful golden retriever. They watch as it lopes across the distance and trots back with the ball in its mouth and a happy wag to its tail. The dogs owners wear matching grins full of adoration.

Johnny nudges Doyoung with his shoulder. When he doesn’t budge he repeats the motion while softly saying his name. This is an important conversation and Johnny needs to see Doyoungs face while they talk.

Doyoung tears his eyes from the happy couple and turns to face the love of his life. Johnny, his handsome caring lover, looks rather perplexed at this sudden announcement and rightfully so really. They haven’t discussed the next step in their relationship since moving in together two years ago. They’ve been together, and desperately in love, for four years now. This makes perfect sense to Doyoung as the next step in their lives together but then he’s had twenty minutes more to think about it. 

“Please don't think this is crazy” Doyoung starts to plead.

“Oh my love, I don't think it's crazy. I’m just wondering why now? Is everything ok?”

Doyoung stares at Johnny with incredulity and a hint of hurt. “Why would me wanting to get a pet mean anything other than wanting to give my love to another living creature. To us sharing the love and care of another being, whether that be human or animal.”

Doyoung can feel his frustration rising to the surface and he can't contain it all. “So it's fine for us to consider adding another man to our relationship if the right one comes along but not a dog? That’s bullshit logic Johnny and you know it.”

Doyoung isn’t sure how wanting a dog has suddenly turned into a fight but he knows this is a conversation best had in private. “Let’s finish this _discussion_ at home.”

Doyoung gets up from the bench and starts towards home not waiting for Johnny, knowing he’ll catch up in no time with his freakishly long legs.

Johnny does in fact catch up quickly and takes Doyoungs hand in his. He knows Doyoung could pull away so he’s relieved when he holds his hand tight and gives a small squeeze.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. It wasn’t my intention i swear. You just threw me for a loop Doie. I love you more than anything, you know that right?”

“Of course I do you big oaf. Why do you think I want to raise a fur baby together?” Doyoungs smile speaks of long suffering fondness but his eyes sparkle with promise. Promise of a long and happy life together.

~~~~~~~~

Johnny and Doyoung meander through the park enjoying the crisp autumn weather. 

“Lets do it,” Johnny announces out of the blue. 

“Umm, do what exactly?” Doyoungs curiosity is peaked. Johnny can be spontaneous and Doyoung has learned to roll with it whenever possible. It often leads to great memories. 

“Get our baby” Johnny's vibrating with excitement and his smile makes his eyes crinkle. The smile is infectious and soon Doyoung is smiling too. 

“Really? You're sure?” Doyoung asks. He hates to doubt Johnny but he’s cautious about getting his hopes up.

“100 % sure babe. Lets do it. Now, today. Lets go to the shelter and see. We don't have to bring them home right away but I’ve got a good feeling. Today feels like a lucky day.” Johnny gazes at Doyoung “What do you say tokki? Want to be the father of my baby?” He snorts at Doyoungs expression of disgust.

“You’d be a father too, you giant oaf. And stop calling me bunny,” Doyoung grumbles. 

He reins in his enthusiasm, can't have Johnny feeling too smug if he agrees quickly. He’s sure he could run the 15km to the shelter in the blink of an eye he’s so full of energy. 

“Ok, guess it can't hurt to look. Maybe we could narrow it down to one species today.” Doyoungs tone is light but after three months they still haven’t decided between a dog or a cat. They’re both dog people but they can't deny the appeal of cats either.

~~~~~~~~

As Johnny drove them to the shelter Doyoung reminisced on the last three months. They were in a good place now but they’ve worked hard to get here. The last three months have involved a lot of soul searching, a lot of communication and a healthy dose of defining their boundaries. 

Johnny and Doyoung had both spent time analysing what they thought the future would be like. They were still remarkably in tune it seemed. They both wanted fulfilling careers, to own their own medium sized apartment and to one day, _way_ in the future, raise a child together. 

They realised that they had both become too comfortable and had gone with the flow as the months and years progressed. It had led to a degree of complacency. Johnny had subconsciously noticed it but attributed it to their sex life needing a boost. Their sex life was anything but vanilla but it had become rather routine as the daily grind intruded on their lives more and more. 

Johnny had mentioned threesomes in the past and they had even attempted it twice but Doyoung found that he wasn’t willing to share Johnny with just any random person. After the second aborted threesome Doyoung realised that if they were to welcome another man into the bedroom they’d have to welcome him into their lives and hearts first. Doyoung knew that Johnnys giant loving heart would have no trouble loving one more person but Doyoung was more hesitant with his heart. He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of a polygamous relationship, but he wanted ground rules and boundaries, crossed t’s and dotted i’s. 

They discussed, for weeks, what they were willing to accept and what they wanted from a poly relationship. They made the startling discovery that Johnny was more prone to jealousy than either of them realised. When solo activities with the third partner were broached Johnny startled them both with his vehement ‘NO’. Doyoung chuckled at Johnny's light pink blush and sheepish expression. He’d crawled into his lovers lap and assured him that he’d love Johnny always and that there wouldn't be any hanky panky with a cheeky wink.

Doyoung turned to watch Johnny navigate through the last bit of traffic before their destination and smiled. Lord, Johnny was sexy when he drove, one hand on the steering wheel the other resting on Doyoungs thigh. He was comfortable and in control and it turned Doyoung on more than he’d ever admit to Johnny, or anyone. 

Johnny parked the car close to the entrance and turned off the car. They sat in silence for a minute looking at the animal shelter through the windscreen. Excitement, and a little nervousness, thrummed through them. This was it, the next big step in their lives together.

“Let’s go get our baby,” Johnny happily proclaims, opening his door and jumping out. His enthusiasm was infectious and Doyoung wore a fond smile as he emerged from the car. Johnny took Doyoungs right hand with his left while engaging the central locking as they made their way to the bright entrance of New Chances. The reception area is small but well lit and immaculately clean. 

“Hi folks, looking for someone to take home and love?” The tall youth behind the counter cheekily enquires. His beaming smile and puppylike aura sets both men at ease. 

“Yes, we’d like to add to our brood. My brother adopted a wonderful dog here two years ago. He highly recommended this place,” Doyoung tells the youth. Lucas his name tag helpfully informs him.

“That’s great. What type of animal are you two considering?” 

“A dog” Johnny proclaims at the same time Doyoung says “we’re not sure”. Lucas snickers, “That’s ok, there's plenty of lovely animals to choose from. Let me just get my colleague to come show you around. He’s brilliant at pairing people with the right pets. Today’s your lucky day.”

~~~~~~~~

The door swings open releasing a cacophony of yips and meows. The commotion should be overwhelming but Doyoungs heart fills with joy and longing. He’s sure they’ll find the one to complete their lives today. 

Johnny and Doyoung join hands in anticipation. They are both vibrating with excitement and a sudden extra tenderness for each other. 

Seconds later Doyoungs entire world is knocked off center. An ethereal being glides through the doorway, a fairy tale made flesh. His cotton candy pink hair contrasts his sharp jawline. He is the embodiment of perfection. His intimidating eyes soften when he smiles at the pair. 

“Doie, you ok? You’re crushing my hand”

Doyoung blinks and the fae princes spell dissipates. He releases johnnys hand from his bruising grip. He offers a rueful smile in lieu of an apology. 

“Hi guys, I’m Taeyong. Lucas tells me youre looking into adopting today.” Taeyongs gentle voice sends Doyoung to heaven.

Johnny shakes Taeyongs offered hand while introducing them both. Doyoung takes it into both of his reverently when its his turn. He gently shakes then releases it. He smiles at the beautiful man. “Yes, we haven’t quite decided but we’re leaning towards a dog” How he keeps his cool is beyond him but he’s thankful nevertheless. 

Taeyong nods then leads them towards the door. He motions for the couple to proceed through. 

“Tell me more about yourselves. I assume you're a couple, yes? Do you both work? How much free time do you both have? Are you active types? The more i know the better the match will be.”

“We are a couple, yes,” Johnny tells Taeyong. “We both work nine to five jobs with potential for overtime. I like to hit the gym several times a week so I’d say I’m active but i don't have a huge amount of time for daily walks to be honest. Doyoung loves a sleep-in and the couch is his best friend,” Johnny chuckles. “We love going for walks in the park on weekends though. Neither of us handle the cold well. We have a two bedroom apartment that Doyoung keeps very clean. Um, anything else you can think of krolik?”

Doyoung shakes his head in exasperation. Johnny and his language kink. “No, i think that covers the basics.” 

Johnny and Doyoung turn in unison as the tinkling of bells surrounds them. Oh not bells but Taeyong giggling. The couple stare at each other then at Taeyong with dopey grins on their faces. 

“Sorry guys,” Taeyong says while covering his mouth with his hand. “You’re just really adorable together.”

Doyoung falls just a little in love as he watches the pretty pink blush spread across Taeyongs face. 

Taeyong delicately clears his throat, composed and calm again. “Are either of you opposed to the idea of a cat? I feel like a cat would suit your lifestyle better, if i may be frank.”

“Frank? I thought your name was Taeyong.” 

Doyoung and Taeyong stare at Johnny in silence. Tittering slowly fills the air that quickly turns to howls of laughter. Johnny looks so earnest when he tells his dumb jokes that its impossible not to find him hilarious. Doyoung hates that he effortlessly responds to Johnnys humour but love is deaf as well as blind apparently. 

Johnny proudly grins at making both men happy so easily. “Why a cat, Taeyong?”

“Well you would be better off with a pet that doesn’t _need_ you to entertain it. One that can stand or even craves some solitary time. Cats are marvellous at entertaining themselves without destroying your entire house in the process. They love play time though and some live for cuddles if thats your thing.” 

“We are gone for long hours,” Doyoung concedes. “What do you think my love? Should we have a look at some cats or did you have your heart set on a dog?”

Johnny contemplates his options. He realises that his desire for a dog stems from his inability to have one as a boy. While he still longs to own one he accepts that now is not that time. Maybe when they are much older and have a child or two with an abundance of energy to burn. 

“Sure angel, lets check out some fluff balls.”

~~~~~~~~

They had finally found The One. They’re both sitting in the middle of the playroom, surrounded by dozens of cats. The object of their affection is curled up in Johnnys lap doing her best imitation of a freight train.

Taeyong had shown them several tabbies with independent personalities, a multitude of super fluffy kitties that Doyoung instantly dismissed as too high maintenance and a very demanding Siamese that refused to be ignored. 

Taeyong advised them to observe the cats to get a feel for their varying personalities so they parked themselves on the floor content to watch and wait. The couples focus had eventually drifted from assessing the pouncing, purring cats to admiring the miracle that was Lee Taeyong. 

He was a strikingly attractive man. His true allure however was hidden under the beauty. He was a kind, patient, caring man. He treated all he interacted with, whether human or animal, with a gentle hand and an open heart. 

Doyoung hadn’t been this enamoured by anyone since meeting Johnny in university. He knew Johnny was interested too. His subtle peeks and flirty lines hadn’t gone unnoticed.

He was in the process of figuring out how to let Johnny know that ‘Operation Poly” is a go when his thoughts were interrupted by claws clinging to his pants for traction. Through silky apricot fur soulful gray eyes appraise Doyoung. He offers his hand for the feline to inspect. His new companion nuzzles greedily into his open palm. 

“This is the one Johnny. I can feel it. Isn’t she adorable?”

Johnny moves closer, extending his hand to caress the cats satin soft fur. “She is a cutie. Why this one though?” Johnny asks quietly.

“Do you remember when we first met each other? How it felt like the world had realigned, fate unfolding before our eyes?” Doyoung stares into Johnnys honey warm eyes.

“Of course I do. Best damn day of my life,” Johnny chuckles unconsciously tickling the cat under her chin.

Doyoung sneaks a quick kiss. He steels his nerves then goes for it. All in, two birds with one stone and all that. “I've had that feeling twice today Johnny. I can't ignore that, not when it led me to the greatest love of my life the only other time I’ve ever experienced it.”

Johnnys eyes grow impressively wide as the full meaning behind Doyoungs words register. The lovers share a silent conversation, their gazes locked. 

Doyoung detects the lack of warmth and weight on his lap as Johnnys gaze lowers to his own lap. Their bundle of fluffy joy is contentedly curled up in Johnnys lap, her motor idling. 

“I see you’ve been claimed by Rose.” Taeyongs melodic voice diverts their rapt attention from Rose’s sleeping form to the lovely man now sitting with them.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Yes, she has claimed our hearts as well as our laps,” Johnny beams.

“Rose isn't the only beautiful flower to have captured our attention today,” Doyoung says. He moves closer to Taeyong, maintaining eye contact. He revels in the deep blush that quickly spreads across Taeyongs face. He is elated when the others gaze lingers. Taeyong demurely lowers his gaze, biting his lower lip. As he raises his eyes again he boldly stares at the couple. It’s all the encouragement Doyoung needs. 

“Is it possible to take her home today?” Johnny enquires. “Now that we’ve found The One I don't want to be parted for a moment.”

Taeyong is flustered by Johnnys thinly veiled double meaning. Doyoung sympathises. Johnny is devilishly sexy on a normal day. When he turns on the charm Doyoung is at risk of spontaneous combustion. 

~~~~~~~~

The adoption process is quicker and smoother than Doyoung expected. While Doyoung fills out the necessary paperwork Johnny gathers all the supplies they’ll need for Rose. It takes him three trips to the car he has bought so much. He flirts up a storm with Taeyong from start to finish. 

As he hands Lucas the completed paperwork the younger man comments, “Despite claiming he is more of a dog person Taeyong always reminds me of a cat. He’s so cuddly and has the cutest expressions at times. Our boss calls him Kittyong, the resemblance is so strong.”

“He has delicate features like a cat. He’s lovely,” Doyoung agrees.

Doyoung lifts the cat carrier, with Rose safely resting inside, and heads towards the reception area where Johnny and Taeyong are waiting. 

“Ready to head home now my darling lapin?” 

“For the love of all that is holy Johnny Suh will you stop calling me a bunny in every language known to humanity,” Doyoung gripes.

“You love it,” Johnny goads.

“No you overgrown teddy bear, I don't. I love you though, which means putting up with your nonsense.”

Taeyong chortles. “Your turn will come baby,” Doyoung declares.. “Wait until you’ve been called kitty in over 12 different languages.”

Taeyong sputters, gaping like a fish out of water. Johnny saves him by taking Rose from Doyoung, whispering in his ear, ”I got his phone number Doie. We’ll take this at your pace ok.”

“I love you Youngho.” His eyes glittered with promise and gratitude as he beheld Taeyong. “Taeyong, thank you for all your help. It feels like fate that we met today. We’ll talk soon ok. We should really get Miss Rose home.” Doyoung hugs the slender man, his hands slowly trailing his arms as he steps back. Both men shudder, electricity zipping under their skin.

Johnny straps Rose’s cat carrier into the back seat while Doyoung and Taeyong watch each other. Taeyong gives the couple a bewildered smile and small wave before heading back into the building. 

“Penny for your thoughts sweetheart?” Johnny’s hand settles on Doyoungs thigh as they merge into traffic. 

Doyoung links their hands together. “I wanted a baby and the universe gifted me two.” Doyoung sighs dreamily.

“The future looks rosy indeed” Johnny kisses his fingers then merges onto the freeway heading for home. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This self indulgent mess was all inspired by a photo of Johnny and Doyoung sitting in a park with Doyoung leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Then this fic fest popped up on my radar. This prompt screamed at me to write it, so I did!!
> 
> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so please be gentle with me. Thank you for making it to the end of this mush xx


End file.
